Rebirth of a Devil or a Angel
by LScott of Faith
Summary: Naruto awakened his Devil Gene after he was attacked by the villagers. Naruto will show the Ninja World that he's not a Devil but an Angel. Super,Strong,Smart Naruto Severe Sasuke & mild-severe Sakura bashing Sakura & Sasuke Fans DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

LScott of Faith: Hey there everyone this is LScott of Faith and this is my first fanfic. Okay lets get in started.

Naruto: Wait LScott, the Disclaimer first.

LScott of Faith: (Sighs) I do not own Naruto nor Tekken their own to the respectful creators.

Naruto: This is your first fic huh?

LScott of Faith: Yeah, it is.

Naruto: I'll be like Jin Kazama in "Tekken"? Cool!

LScott of Faith: I knew U say that. If you a Sasuke & Sakura Fan...

LScott of Faith & Naruto: DON'T READ IT!

LScott of Faith: You ready Naruto?

Naruto: Believe it!

LScott of Faith: Here we go!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Kyuubi Talking"**

"_**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura Thoughts"**_

Chapter 1: The Awakening of a Devil

October 10 (night)

October 10 is the celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat. Unfortunately, a 6 year old blond boy stepped outside at the wrong time and now he's being chased by revengeful villagers. Tonight was his birthday also.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Come back here demon!"

"We will finally kill you demon!"

"We will avenge our love ones!

Naruto had to step outside at the wrong time and now he's being chased by the villagers. Naruto is running fast as he can to his apartment, so he will be safe until the morning.

Naruto goes into a alley so he can outrun them. Unfortunately he went into a dead end.

"Oh no" whispered Naruto.

"Hey, there he is!" "Let's kill him!"

Naruto turns around and his worst fears came true. The mob was carrying broken bottles, knifes, and fists to beat up and to utimately kill Naruto. Naruto was slowly backing up to the wall while the mob was slowly advance at him with the look of murder in their eyes.

"_I might not make it out alive this time."_ thought Naruto sadly.

"Why, Why did I ever do to y..." but before Naruto get his question out, he got smacked by a frying pan to the head by a woman. "Shut up demon! You killed my husband! And now we're going to get our revenge!"

"Let's kill him!" "Yeah!"

The mob began to beat up Naruto with their makeshift weapons. Naruto felt every kick, punch, stab to his body. _"Why do they do this to me every year on my birthday? Why?," _thought Naruto weakly. Naruto was slowly getting up until he felt something smacked him heavily on the back of his head and he fell into the ground,unconscious.

"Ok, the demon is down, finish him off before the Hokage comes!" shouted one of the mob members. A chunin comes to Naruto's unconscious body and kicks him over until Naruto's face is shown. He grabs his kunai and was ready to kill him. "This for all of our loved ones, and our friends you kill demon!"

But before he kills him , the chunin was pushed back by an unknown force into the mob and they fell into the mob watched in horror as Naruto's body was changed into something demonic. His face has some lines etched in (think of Devil Jin's Face) with a red jewel in the center.

Naruto yelled out in pain because his back was growing black angelic wings. His hands was shaped like claws from a demon. He rose up unconsciously and took two steps forward to the mob. The mob became fearful of him and shrank back from him

Unconsciously,Naruto lifted his head and looked upon his oppressors with his glazed blue eyes, "Prepare to feel the wrath of God!"

The mob was starting to get afraid of him until one of the perilous idiots said "Hey,he's just only a little brat. What can he do to us?" Another agreed, "Yeah, he's shown his true colors." "Let's kill him!" Devil Naruto began to power up his laser beam from his jewel on his forehead and when the mob was starting to get to him, Naruto unleashed the laser beam and the beam killed most of the people of the mob.

Some of the people of the mob were heavily injured from that beam that Naruto unleashed. Naruto was down to his knees and he fell down unconscious as his demonic changes fade back into his existence and his wings folded, going back to his body.

Sarutobi came to the scene where Naruto, along with his ANBU. When they arrived at the scene,Sarutobi was horrified at the sight. The mob is almost dead and some of them were still alive covered in blood. "The ones who are alive, take them to Ibiki for interrogation now!" ordered Sarutobi. The ANBU take all of mob members who are alive to Ibiki. Sarutobi and the Dog masked ANBU looked at the unconscious form of Naruto. "_Did Naruto kill most of those people who was bound to kill him?" _thought Sarutobi.

"Inu, please send Naruto to the Konoha General Hospital and if the staff refuses to take care of him, tell them that they got themselves a ticket to Ibiki for interrogation!" ordered Sarutobi. "Yes, Hokage-sama" said Inu. The Dog masked ANBU picks up Naruto and shunshins to the Hospital. "_Oh Minato, I sorry that Naruto is treated this way. He's not treated as a hero, he's treated like he's the Kyuubi." _Sarutobi thought sadly. A tear came out of his eye.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto woke up in some kind of sewer. "_Where am I"_ thought Naruto. He walked unknowly until he heard a voice "**Come here, child." **Startled by the voice, Naruto walked cautiously to the voice. When Naruto arrived at the source of the voice, he saw a big cage with a tag with the word "Seal" on it. Inside the cage was a giant demonic fox with nine tails growing fiercely to Naruto. This Demonic fox is the Kyuubi.

"_No way, it's the Kyuubi!" _thought Naruto.

"**So we meet for the first time, human, face to face." **says Kyuubi.

"But I thought the Yondaime defeated you and you should be dead!" Shouted Naruto.

"**You thought that I, the Great Kyuubi was killed by a mere human. Hah!"** said Kyuubi. "**That human knows that he can't beat me. So he used a sealing jutsu and sealed me into a boy." **Kyuubi said.

"_Sealed into a boy? Wait a minute, which means that..." _"**Yes, boy."** said Kyubbi interrupting Naruto thoughts. "**That human sealed me into you kit. You're the jailer of me, the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **shouted Kyuubi

"What the villagers said was true, I am a Demon!" cried Naruto. Naruto was crying out that he's a demon.

The Kyuubi was looking at Naruto's sad form, and the Kyuubi couldn't help it to be sad for the little kid.

"**Listen kid, I'm sorry that you have to find out like this, but let's just say that destiny bring us together." **Said Kyuubi. When the Kyuubi said that, Naruto stopped crying. "Yeah, I guess." sniffed Naruto while rubbing the tears off his eyes using his arm.

"Hey Kyuubi, I think that it's time that the kid meets us." said a new person.

"Kyuubi, is their someone else with you?" asked Naruto. "**Yeah, there are two people you should meet, kid."** said Kyuubi. "**Y'all can come out now." **

The two figures came out of the shadows. The first one had a dark duck- shaped styled hair. The person had a black suited coat with a white shirt underneath. The person was also wearing black pants with black shoes. "Hello there,kid, my name is Jin Kazama." he introducted himself.

"Hi there, Jin, who's the other person?" asked Naruto.

"That's my cousin, Asuka Kazama." Jin said. Asuka had medium style hair while wearing a blue short jacket top and blue shorts with blue boots and blue fingerless gloves. She almost look like a tomboy.

"Hi there, Naruto" Asuka said.

"Hello, Asuka. Why are you two sealed along with Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

"I'll tell ya. When Jin was in Devil form, he was unconscious. Lucky for him, I was here to change him change him back. While I was healing him, someone hit us with a jutsu and we were sealed into with this cute kitsune demon." Asuka explained

Jin embraced what was coming next. "**I'm not cute, you baka! I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **yelled Kyuubi.

"If I say you're cute, you're cute. Nyaa!" shouted Asuka while sticking her tongue out. Kyuubu grew a vein.

"Knock it off you two." scolded Jin

"Sorry Jin." "**Sorry." **said Asuka and the Kyuubi.

"Do they act like this sometimes Jin?" asked Naruto

"Yeah. Sometimes they give me a headache." sighs Jin. Asuka & Kyuubi sweatdrops.

"Oh yeah, the Kyuubi is not a he, the Kyuubi is a she." said Jin

"Really?" asked Naruto surprised by this.

"**Yeah, he is right. I'm a woman." **Kyuubi said.

"A bitch is more like it". Muttered Asuka

Jin sweatdropped and Kyuubi grew a vein. "**What was that, you tomboy look alike?!" Asuka grew a vein. "You heard me!" shouted Asuka.** "Girls! Stop it!" Jin shouted "Sorry!" "**Sorry!**" said Asuka and the Kyuubi.

Jin sighs. "Naruto, you was wondering how you beat up the mob,right? Jin asked

Naruto nodded his head. "Well you awaken your Devil Gene Bloodline Naruto." explained Jin.

"Devil Gene?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, kid, the Devil Gene" said Asuka. "Hey ,big cousin, show the tattoo that shows that you got your Devil Gene." Asuka said to Jin. Jin nodded and lift his left sleeve and flex his muscle to show him the Devil Gene. (picture is in my profile)

"Cool tattoo, Jin" Naruto said. "Thanks." Jin thanked him. "Naruto you should have it too since you awaken your bloodline." Jin explained to Naruto. Naruto nodded his head and looked his left arm and there it was the same tattoo that Jin has. "Awesome, we both have the same tattoos Jin!" shouted Naruto Jin chuckled from the kid.

"Asuka, don't you have the Devil Gene as well?" asked Naruto. Asuka shook her head. "Nope. I have the special powers of a angel." explained Asuka "An Angel?" Naruto said. "Yep." said Asuka happily.

"**An annoying, talk too much, tomboy Angel is more like it." **muttered Kyuubi. Asuka heard that and they begin a verbal catfight.

Naruto sweatdrops and Jin sighs. "Naruto, when you defeated the mob and when you was about to be unconscious again, Asuka healed you by sealing your devil form until you awaken it again." explained Jin. "Oh, I see." Naruto understands. "Now to stop this catfight before if goes out of control." Jin said.

"At least I don't have nine tails and be in a sealed cage, you bitch!" "**Come here and say that to my face you tomboy annoying bitch! **

"QUIET!" yelled Jin. Naruto, Asuka, & Kyuubu sweatdrops. "Apologize to each other. NOW!" scolded Jin "**Sorry Asuka."** Said Kyubbi. "Sorry cutie Kyuubi" Asuka said. "Asuka..." Jin said angrily

"Okay, okay sorry Kyuubi." Asuka shouted. "That's better." Jin said "You have to be the referee all the time Jin?" asked Naruto "Yeah, It's so troublesome." Jin sighs. Asuka & Kyuubi laughed nervously.

"**Hey Kit, you are about to be awake soon. We will talk more later." **the Kyuubi says.

"Ok Kyuubi. Later Jin, Asuka." said Naruto waving to them. "Later Naruto" Jin says. "Later Gaki." said Asuka

"Hey big cousin." Asuka asks. "What?" Jin responded "When Naruto was looking at you, why he didn't asked why your hair is shaped like a duck's ass?" questioned Asuka. Kyuubi giggled from Asuka's question. Jin responded with a sharp glare to Asuka's question and to Kyuubi to shut up her giggling. "_Note to self: Don't question Jin hairstyle."_ Asuka & Kyuubi thought fearfully

Konoha's General Hospital Room 212  (Morning)

Sarutobi was sitting on the chair asleep waiting for Naruto to be awake and the Dog-Masked ANBU was reading his Icha Icha Paradise Novel also waiting for Naruto to be awake.

Naruto groaned himself as he was starting to be awake. He opened his eyes and he was staring at a white ceiling. He cursed himself. He was in a hospital again.

The Dog masked ANBU looked up from his novel as he heard Naruto groans. "Hokage-sama, Naruto is awake!" Shouted Inu. Sarutobi was awake and goes to Naruto's bed. "Naruto, thank Kami that you're all right." said Sarutobi.

"I'm okay now. Thanks ojiji." Naruto said. "Uh, Ojiji, who is the guy wearing a dog mask?" asked Naruto. "The One in the Dog mask is the one who bring you to the hospital last night." answered Sarutobi. "Thank you, Inu-san." Naruto thanked the dog masked ANBU.

The Dog mask ANBU nodded his head. He then took of his mask to show Naruto his face. "Hello little one, my name is Kakashi Hatake." he introduced. He has silver gravity- defying hair, wearing the usual ANBU uniform, but the most surprising feature is that he had a mask covering his left eye.

"Um Ojiji, Kakashi-san, I know why the villagers hate me." Naruto said. When Naruto said that, Sarutobi and Kakashi was shocked by the news.

"Naruto, you know?" Sarutobi asked. "About the Kyuubi?" Kakashi added

"Yes, I know the Kyuubi is sealed into me." Naruto said. "So you know about the..." "Yes, I know you guys were trying to protect me and let's just say that it was fate that I met the Kyuubi for the first time." Naruto explained

Sarutobi and Kakashi nodded their heads even though they're surprised about the revelation that Naruto now knows he's the jailer of the Kyuubi.

"Can you ever forgive us that we hold this secret from you for too long?"

"Yeah, I forgive you guys." said Naruto, accepting their apology "Thank you, Naruto." said Sarutobi & Kakashi

Sarutobi remembered the bloodshed that Naruto did. "Naruto, did you kill all of those people that wanted to kill you?" Sarutobi asked

Naruto looks down at his bed sheets. "Yeah, I did." he said. "How?" Kakashi asked "I've awaken my bloodline, the Devil Gene." "The Devil what?" asked Kakashi "The Devil Gene, Kakashi. The Devil Gene only existed in one person, Jin Kazama." explained Sarutobi to Kakashi. "Right, Naruto?" Naruto nodded his head to Sarutobi.

"Wait a sec, he's the ancestor to one of the most dangerous bloodlines?" asked Kakashi. "Yes, Kakashi." Sarutobi said "You guys he also was sealed too with the Kyuubi and her cousin Asuka Kazama was sealed with him too." Naruto said

"What?!" both of them shouted. "One more thing, the Kyuubi is a she." "WHAT?!" they shouted "The Kyuubi..." Kakashi started "..is a she?!" Sarutobi finished Kakashi's question "Yeah and they were very nice to me." Naruto said happily with a grin on his face. Sarutobi smiled at the little blond. Kakashi just did his usual one-eye smile. "Kakashi, we need to discuss Naruto's training regiment." said Sandaime

"Ok, Hokage-sama" said Kakashi agreeing with the Hokage. "We'll be right back Naruto."the Sandaime said to Naruto. Sandaime left with Kakashi to discuss Naruto's training schedule. When Sandaime closed the door behind him, Jin talks to Naruto telepathically.

"_Hey, Naruto can you hear me?" "Jin is that you?" _Naruto answered mentally. " _Yeah, it's me,kid." _Jin responded. "_You need to start training to control your Devil Gene." _Jin said "_Okay, but where am I going to train at?" _asked Naruto "_**Naruto, I got an idea." **__Kyuubi said. "Kyuubi?" "__**Yeah, kit. I think you need to leave the village for a while."**_Kyuubi suggested .

" _But I don't want to leave my home village." _Naruto mentally said,disagreeing what she said. "_But gaki, do you want the villagers to start hurting you again, you need to start defending yourself." _Asuka said, agreeing with Jin and Kyuubi. Mentally agreeing with them, Naruto mentally sighed "_Okay, you guys are right, but where do you guys want me to train?"_ he asked them _"Hmmm, let me think"_ Jin said, getting to his thinking stance.

"_Yeah,big cousin, where do you have in mind? _Asuka asked to Jin "_**Yea, Jin where?" **_Kyuubi added. "_I know the place!"_ Jin exclaimed. "_Where?!"_ Kyuubi & Asuka shouted eager for Jin's answer. "_The Mishima Zaibatsu." _Jin said

"Big Cousin, are you crazy?! That place as got to be destroyed after the Iron Fist Tournament 6." Asuka shouted "_The_ _Mishima Zaibatsu?" _ Naruto wondered. "**Where is it, Jin? I've never heard of that place?" **asked Kyuubi.

"_If I've recall, it's in the outskirts of Konoha west of here." _Jin said remembering where it is "_Also you need to go alone."_ Jin added_, "Why, Jin?"_ Naruto asked curiously_. "You need to know about the Devil Gene and the history of my family."_ Jin said

_"__Okay. All right, I tell ojiji. Later, guys"_ Naruto said, cutting off from the mental link_. "Naruto is going to learn about the hardships of my family and it won't be pretty."_ Jin thought angrily about his arrogant father, the heir of the Mishima, Kazuya Mishima.

Konaha General Hospital (Late Morning)

When Naruto cut off the mental link from Jin, Asuka, and Kyuubi,he then begins to think what they are going to say. "They are not going to like this." whispered Naruto." When Sandaime and Kakashi came in, Naruto decided to tell them. "You guys I need to tell you something."

"What Naruto, we've set up a good training schedule for you." Sandaime said wondering what Naruto is about to say "I'm going to train alone." "What? Why, Naruto? Kakashi said wondering why Naruto would want to deny Sandaime's training schedule. "I want to master my bloodline, so I won't accidently use it on somebody." Naruto said "Hmmm... all right ,Naruto I'll let you train alone." said Sarutobi

"Also, I need to go to a certain location to train at." Naruto added "Which place Naruto" Sarutobi asked "The Mishima Zaibatsu" Naruto answered. "That place, Naruto? I thought that place was destroyed." Sarutobi said. "I need to go there, ojiji,please. I need to know about the Kazama family too." Naruto said

Sarutobi thought for a few seconds and then said "Alright, Naruto you can go with my consent." Thank you,ojiji." Naruto thanked Sarutobi "Are you sure, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked "Yeah,I'm sure,Kakashi." Sarutobi said "Come, Kakashi, we need to get some supplies for Naruto's training trip." Sarutobi told Kakashi and he nodded.

"The doctor said you can leave after 12pm, Naruto, so you can pack your stuff for tomorrow for your training trip." Sarutobi said and then they left Naruto alone in the hospital with via shunshin. After the Doctor's approval to leave, Naruto decided to go to his apartment to pack his stuff for his training trip tomorrow.

Naruto's Apartment (Night)

Naruto is currently laying on his bed wondering on what he will learn in the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"_Don't worry to much Naruto, you'll learn about the Devil Gene bloodline once you get there." _Jin said telepathically.

"_Get well rested, kid, you'll need for tomorrow." _Asuka added

"_You have a long journey ahead of you kit. Good night." _Kyuubi said

"_Thanks, you guys, good night." _Naruto said, cutting the mental link from them and he started to go to sleep.

Konaha Gates (Late Morning)

Naruto is at the village's gates along with Sarutobi wishing him a safe journey.

"Naruto you pack all of your staff and you have the gear that Kakashi and I gave you?" asked Sarutobi

"Yeah,it's all in here" Naruto said while turning around to show his orange backpack

"Okay Naruto, make sure that you will be back here when you're twelve to be a genin ,ok?" Sarutobi told Naruto

"Got it,Sarutob-oji-san." Naruto said

"Open the Gates!" Sarutobi shouted to the guards and the gates was slowly opened.

"I wish you good luck in your journey Naruto." Sarutobi said

"Thanks ojiji, well see ya in six years, ojiji." said Naruto waving good-bye to Sarutobi as he journeyed to the Mishima Zaibatsu

As Sarutobi was waving goodbye to Naruto, he couldn't help but wonder that when Naruto comes back, he's going to rock Konoha

To be continued....

LScott of Faith: Well that's the first chapter

Naruto: I have a question Scott.

LScott of Faith:What is it?

Naruto: Why are you making me super strong?

LScott of Faith: Two reasons. One, your the main hero and two in the manga your weak compared to others.

Naruto: And why your bashing Sasuke and Sakura?

LScott of Faith: Because those guys treated you like a piece of garbage. Sasuke is nothing but a emo, arrogant bastard who nothing but power and Sakura is a love sick puppy who treated you like a puching bag.

Jin: Don't Forget Scott, he tried to kill Naruto in the Valley of the end too.

Asuka: What a heartless bastard!

Kyuubi:I agree.

Naruto: I see thanks Scott.

LScott of Faith:You're welcome. Please Read & Review

LScott of Faith: Thanks to Hakureisaiga for editing this chapter

LScott of Faith: I've set up a poll for Chapter 2. Vote for either Naruto's Journey to the Mishima Zaibatsu or to do a time ship

Read & Review


	2. AN

Author's Note

L Scott of Faith: Okay everyone, I've start typing on chapter 2 of "Rebirth of a Devil or a Angel" and I just want to say thanks to all the readers who read this. But, only one review? Come on, If you want to say if I need improve on something, just say it. In the next chapter if I don't get at least 5 reviews, this story is going on hiatus. This note will be replaced with chapter 2.

P.S.: Chapter 2 be out by the week of Aug. 17, 2009


End file.
